The Watchers
by JamieBeautifulDisaster
Summary: One headache. One big change. Raine is pulled out of reality when she realises everything is not all that meets the eye. Life brings on a whole new meaning when she discovers who she really is and what is waiting for her. A "watcher" is no ordinary term.
1. Chapter 1: Headache

The Watchers

Chapter 1: Headache

The constant pounding from my forehead was unbearable. It was the only thing I could hear. _Pound, Pound, Pound. _I groaned and placed my hands on either side of my head. _Pound, Pound, Pound. _I tried to control myself from screaming by sighing softly.

"Another headache, Raine?" Jana asked. I looked up and glared at her. That's when I noticed something different about her. Again. Oh. My. Gosh.

"Another hair color, Jana?" I challenged. Jana and I are best friends. We became friends in Kindergarden when I told her I liked her hair. Sometimes though, I think how the heck we became friends. We are so different. Jana has the strangest taste in fashion, and she usually changes her hair color monthly. Today, she was wearing a neon yellow jacket with neon purple skinny jeans, also her favorite shoes: knee high Converse with skulls all over them. I was just wearing my Paramore shirt, a Roxy sweatshirt, jeans, and my black Vans. But that's what I wasn't looking at. I was looking at her new hair color: Bright red with purple highlights.

Jana look suddenly concerned. "Is it too bright?" I looked at her hair again and sighed. I can think of more important things right now.

"No, it's perfect for you." I told her. I was a pretty good liar. I've always been. Jana looked convinced.

"I know! I love it!" She said while hugging her new hair. She sat down next to me and looked worried. "Hey, about your headache," she started. I glanced up to look at her. "maybe you should see a doctor or something?" I groaned.

"I _did_ see a doctor. _Two_ months ago! She said that'll go away soon!" I complained. Stupid doctors. Shouldn't they know when a headache goes away? Jana rolled her eyes.

"Raine, that was two months ago! Go see another one!" Jana yelled at me. I hated it when she yells at me. I feel like I'm a child.

"There is _no _way I'm going to see another doctor! I hate them! You should've seen the faces they gave me when I told them I had a simple headache! They looked at me like I was a special freak or something! Do you really want me to face that again?" I told her. That's when I noticed she wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead, she was looking behind my shoulder. In fact, _everyone_ was looking toward the cafeteria door. I turned my head so that I was now looking that way too.

_They_ were coming.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! But all my other chapters are going to be longer than this! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Them

The Watchers

Chapter 2: Them

This happens every day. Everyone stops eating and turns their direction to the cafeteria door. _They_ were coming. Who are _They?_ Well _They_ are actually a group of seven students. And what makes them so special? Well first off, they are all gorgeous. They have no flaws what so ever. Second, they keep to themselves. They talk to no one outside their group. Sure, they are always invited to parties and such, but they never come. My theory? They are all alien spies living in secret. Uh huh. Now I just sound crazy.

"Here they come," Jana muttered under her breath. They came in, ignoring everyone's stares as they engaged more deeply into their conversations, obviously not caring. They came in groups of two. Like they always do. The first two were the main "leaders" of the group. Serena Harper and Jack Slater. Serena looked like a supermodel. She has long golden waves that almost went to her waist. She has a tan athletic body, but she never played any kind of sport. Her face is just simply perfect. And with that face came with her piercing green eyes. Serena Harper is just one of _those_ girls. Also, she was one of those girls that you really don't want to mess with.

Next to her was Jack Slater.

Jack is taller than Serena, and also has blonde hair. His hair is long and shaggy. Jack could be Serena's twin, but instead of those green eyes, he has a soft light blue color. He wasn't as intimidating as Serena, but he looks intimidating enough. He was quiet though, unlike Serena. Serena and Jack have been together for as long as I remember. Hand in hand, the two glided past everyone and walked to their table, the very back table at the end of the cafeteria.

The next two were Quinn Foley and Demitri Frost.

Quinn is very short, the shortest out of the seven. She has long, silk, jet black hair. Everyone thinks she is from Japan because of her beautiful Asian features. Quinn is also the quietest among the group. I was surprised to find out that she's also very sweet and kind. I had only really talked to her once, when she bumped into me in the hall, making the contents from my unzipped bag spill onto the floor. She helped me pick them up and apologized, talking about how she was often clumsy.  
Next to her was Demitri Frost.

Demitri was very tall and very pale. He had long, shaggy, black hair. His eyes were coal black. Quinn and Demitri are very different, and sometimes I wonder why they are together. He is also the newest one of the group. It was strange, before in 8th grade they didn't except him but when he became a freshman, they welcomed him with open arms. Demitri was what you would call a bad boy. He just looked dangerous.

They looked at each other and smiled, then went to join Serena and Jack at their table.

The next two were…different. They were Morgan and Madison Marx. The Twins. Morgan and Madison are identical twins They both had long brown hair that flowed down to their waists, and hazel eyes they had inherited from their mother. They both wore identical clothing too, even accessories, it was literally crazy, you'd think they were clones. They were the most social of the group, making friends with every other group, except for ours, and chatting amongst them on their way to the group table. They were both sophomores, and even though everyone else in their group were juniors, they still all treated each other like they were the same age. I had only one class with Morgan…(or was it Madison?) I honestly couldn't tell. They were giggling their way to the table where Serena glared at them fiercely.

The last person who walked into the cafeteria always made my heart go crazy.

Cameron Marx.

The Twin's brother.

Cameron was pretty tall, he wasn't as tall as Demetri but he was taller than my 5'6 build. He had similar features to his sisters, dark brown shaggy hair that looked like it needed a good haircut, well at least it didn't cover his hazel eyes, I wondered if I could take it not being able to stare at his eyes each day. He had semi-pale skin, which actually made him look better. I watched as he smiled, I couldn't tell if it was a real smile or not, but I loved the dimples that then popped up. I couldn't help but smile myself, when he smiled my heart beat faster. I've known him for six years and, not once, has he ever made eye-contact with me. I've had a crush on him ever since I first saw him. But then again, _who doesn't?_ But thing is, he doesn't even know I exist. I got lost in his eyes again; I swear I could see right through them to his soul. My headache momentarily disappeared, and I was glad for that.  
"Hello? Earth to Raine?" Jana said. I instantly jumped and woke from my trance. Suddenly, my headache was back in full action.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Girl, you have liked that boy ever since you laid eyes on him," Jana said with a foreign accent, "what makes you think that he'll look at you today?"

I sighed and thought over it carefully.

"I don't know, Jana. I don't know."

* * *

**Authors Note: Yahhh! So you met THEM! Haha I told this was going to be a bigger chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fresh Air

The Watchers

Chapter 3: Fresh Air

The rest of Lunch was quiet. Me and Jana made small talk but we just couldn't get into a real conversation. I kept glancing back to their table, Morgan and Madison were telling a story that seemed to get everyone's attention. But I couldn't keep my eyes off of him for two reasons. One- he was gorgeous and Two- he seemed like the only antidote to my headache. Finally, the bell rang and everyone filled out of the Cafeteria. I stopped by my locker, got my books, then left for my next class- Biology. When I entered the classroom, I headed toward the back table. My partner got sick with some kind of disease over Thanksgiving Break, and now I was by myself. Which was a good thing. I sat down in my seat and pulled out my notebook. The bell rang and started her lecture. I wasn't paying attention; instead, I was doodling all over my paper. I was letting my hands do all the work, I wasn't thinking. I was day-dreaming again.

"Miss Creasenti?" Mrs. Varn's voice startled me and I jumped.

"Yes, ?" I asked.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" She said while nodding toward my notebook.

"Uh, no. I'm fine." I answered quietly. I could feel the heat rising to my checks. sighed impatiently.

"Then please pay attention."

I nodded. And her lesson went on. And so did my headache. It was getting far worse, it felt like a hammer was being pounded against my forehead. I wanted to scream. I was sweating, even though the room was fairly cool. instructed everyone to start working on their homework. I started taking big breaths of air, and that wasn't helping. So I decided to place my head against the cold, hard table. The table was cool and felt amazing against my temple, but I was still sweating and breathing deeply. I closed my eyes and hoped that it would end soon. I felt a soft hand against my forehead and I flinched.

"Raine? Do you need to go to the Nurse's office?" sounded concered. How come no more than ten minutes ago she was yelling at me and now she sounds like a worried mother?

I slowly nodded.

"Alright. You are excused. Can you walk?"

I nodded my head again. I got all my things together and walked out of the classroom. Once out in the hallway I headed toward the girl's bathroom. I felt sick. I walked down the empty corridor, listening to my own footsteps. I turned the corner, and that's where I saw them. The Twins. They were right outside the entrance of the bathroom talking and giggling. I froze. I didn't know what to do. That's when Madison (or Morgan) saw me and stopped talking. She met my eyes and smiled. Those eyes were exactly like her brothers'. I looked back at them and my headache stopped. I felt nothing. I looked down and quickly walked to the bathroom. When I passed them, one of them said, "Hello!" I walked into the bathroom and muttered a "Hello" back to them.

I closed the door behind me and rushed to the sink. I turned on the water and cupped my hands under it so that now I had a handful of water. I leaned down and threw the icy water over my face. The cold water rushed down my face and into my shirt. I groaned and got a paper towel, rubbing it everywhere where the water went. I then looked at myself in the mirror.

Ugh.

I looked horrible. My dark brown hair was a tangled mess, my whole body was drained of color, the bags under my eyes were dark purple, and my brown eyes looked so… far away. I wouldn't be surprised if someone mistaken me for a living corpse.

I sighed and stepped back outside into the hallway. The Twins have disappeared, and I was completely fine with that. I now headed toward to entrance of the school, listening to my footsteps again. There was no way I was going to the Nurse's office, the nurse relates to a doctor. So I just decided to go home. I walked outside in the windy, cold, typical New York weather. The coolness helped my headache-barely. But when I got goose bumps, I pulled my hood over my head and hugged my body for body-warmth. I lived 5 blocks away from Bayard High School, so it was a short walk.

My house looks like any other house in New York City: tall, thin, and attached to our neighbors. My house was gray with bricks, so it didn't stand out unlike some houses. I ran up the stairs to the door. I bent down and reached under my "Welcome" mat to get the key. I turned the key in the keyhole and pushed the door open. My house was warm and cozy- like it always is. I placed the key on the nearest table and sulked to my room. My room was simple. It was painted a green color with a queen sized bed. Random things were placed all over my wall. I threw my backpack on the ground and laid down on my bad, closing my eyes. With my headache still pounding harshly, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: I want to thank my friend, Paige for being such a wonderful Editor! :D LOVE YA PAIGE! :)**

**XOXO**

**Jamie :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

The Watchers  
Chapter 4: Suspicions

I woke up from the sound of my phone. Hazily, I looked at the time- 5:32 P.M. I'd slept for 4 hours. I picked my phone up off of my side table. I squinted as I look what it said:  
'7 NEW MESSAGES'  
I tapped on my phone to see them, they were all from Jana. All of the texts said the same thing:

'Where r u?'

'Did u go home?'

'Call me!'

And so on. I looked up from my phone and glanced around my room. My backpack must of opened when I threw it, because all of my books and notebooks were scattered crazily around my floor. I stood up from my bed, and then suddenly shot back down. Pain was everywhere; I felt like my head just exploded. Wow, talk about a head rush. I gritted my teeth and forced myself off the bed. I walked slowly to my backpack and started shoving my books back into it. I picked up one of my notebooks; then noticed something. It was my Biology notebook; it was opened to the page that I was doodling on earlier today. I blinked a couple of times. How could I draw this? It was the strangest thing I have even seen. It was a drawing of an eye- but it was an amazing eye. It looked so realistic; everything was where it was supposed to be. Even the lighting was perfect. But around the eye was a circle, and with that circle, there were 3 big and little circles. And In those circles, there were more circles. In those circles were symbols. They looked Chinese, but I couldn't tell.  
I blinked a few more times. The lines were so perfect, so precise. There was no way I could of drawn this! I had a C- in Art! Who gets a C- in Art? Me, of course. I shook my head while still gazing at my notebook, trying to figure out how I drew this.  
That was when a loud bang on my door, made me jump. I yelped and dropped my notebook.  
"Raine? Can I come in?" Said a soothing voice.  
"Uh, yeah. Sure." I responded.  
My door slowly opened. In the doorway, was Nicole; my "mother". You see, I was adopted when I was 4. My birth parents were unknown. They left me on the doorstep of the orphanage, with a letter saying that my name was Raine Creasenti. That's it. I don't remember one thing about them. Nicole came to the orphanage to drop off some bills one day when her job was still being a mail carrier. While she was waiting, she saw me. And later that night, she took me home in her arms. Nicole was now a business woman. She worked for a business that I don't remember the name of. All I know is that she travels a lot. And every time she travels, she brings back a souvenir.  
Nicole has dirty blonde hair that is always either in a bun or in a ponytail. She has big grey eyes that are caring and sweet. She's around my height now too. Nicole just turned 34, and she hates getting older. She was standing in my doorway smiling at me.  
"How was school?" she asked as she did every other day. And every day I told her the same thing.  
"Fine." I muttered. Nicole just nodded her head.  
"Are you hungry? I can make dinner." I glanced up at her suddenly. Nicole's cooking was horrible. And she knew that too. "Or not." She said with a smile.  
"Thanks Nicole, but I'm not that hungry." Really, I was starving. But there was no way I was going to go down those stairs without tripping. She just nodded again. Then she frowned.  
"Raine, there's something I have to tell you," She looked like she was about to cry.  
"What? What is it?" I didn't like seeing Nicole cry. It made me feel guilty for some reason.  
"Well, the office just called today, and well… they want me to leave town for two weeks for a meeting in London." She looked ashamed. As if this was a bad thing. But it wasn't, it was good!  
"Um… Nicole? Shouldn't you be happy? You always wanted to go to England!" Nicole looked shocked.  
"Raine," she whispered, "I'm not going to be here for your birthday."  
There was a long silence. My birthday was Friday, two days away. It was my sweet 16th, Nicole and I have been planning it ever since I was 10, and now she wasn't going to be here.  
"Can't you stay until Friday?" My voice sounded like a strangers, weak and croaky. She shook her head.  
"That's what I asked them. And I can't, unless I want to lose my job." Her face was blank. She came in and kissed me on my head.  
"I'm so sorry, Raine." She wanted to cry. I couldn't let her. I sighed and put on my best smile.  
"It's ok, Nicole. Really, you don't have to blame yourself, Jana and I will just find something else to do." She looked up and smiled weakly.  
"Okay. Do whatever you want, I don't care. I just want you to have fun on your day." She smiled one last time and walked out of my room. For a while, I just sat there, thinking of what Jana and I could do. I grabbed my phone and called Jana. It ringed two times before she picked it up.  
"Raine! You have to tell me everything! Why did you leave school? I was worried sick about you!" She sounded mad, worried, and relieved all at the same time.  
"Headache problems. I'll explain more later, but I have to tell you something…" And I told Jana everything about Nicole. For a while, it was silent. I thought she'd hung up on me.  
"Gosh, Raine. Sorry 'bout Nicole. But, I have some planning to do. Planning for the best day of your life! See you tomorrow at school!" Then she hung up on me. I put my phone down, and saw the time, it was now 7:43. I groaned and got out my homework.  
By the time I finished my homework, took a shower, and but on my sweats and t-shirt it was now 11:11. I looked at the time and made a wish.  
I wish my headache was gone forever.  
I sounded like a 7 year old. Whatever. It wasn't going to come true anyway. For all I knew, I was stuck with my headache for the rest of my life. My stomach twisted and churned at the thought. I sighed deeply. For some reason, my headache always seemed to hurt more at night. I slid into my bed and played my playlist on my iPod called 'Sleep'. My headache was killing me, and I tried not to scream. I didn't want Nicole taking me to the hospital. I couldn't take it anymore.  
Pound. Pound. POUND!  
I screamed into my pillow, making strange muffled noises. I screamed until I fell into a exhausted sleep.  
Where my nightmare began.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, Yeah. I haven't posted in a while! Sorry! Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: It Begins

The Watchers

Chapter 5: It Begins

In my nightmare, it was dark. It was pitch black, actually. I couldn't see anything in front of my face. It was cold; really cold. I was practically shaking. But the coldness wasn't sending the shiver down my spine; it was that I felt like…nothing. I was floating and I couldn't move. I had no body, no eyes, no legs, nothing. But I could hear voices. They felt like they were miles away and I could barely make out what the voices were saying. The first voice was soft- almost angel-like. I only caught a few words of what it was saying, "Are…sure? I…don't…so." She sounded unsure, like she was concerned. The next voice was husky and loud-obviously a man. "Please…I know…must be…" There was a deep sigh, then some footsteps. "…don't know…" Something fell to the floor, "...enough! I….trained…for this!...begging you!" the female voice was about to say something when there was an ear piercing scream. Suddenly I was in horrible pain; it felt like every cell in my body was on fire. I tried to scream, but it only came out as a whisper. Running away wasn't an option. I was dying.  
"NO!" I shot up from my bed, gasping rapidly. Tears were streaming down my face.  
It was just a nightmare. Everything's OK.  
I kept telling myself this until I finally believed myself. I sat there in my bed for a couple of minutes, still shaken from my nightmare. I sighed and looked at the time- 6:40 A.M. Agh! School started at 7:20 which only gave me 20 minutes to get ready as Jana was going to be here at 7:00! I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I was now officially a morning person, not because I enjoyed waking up early, but because during the morning my headache (and the thrashing pain that burned inside of my head) seemed to disappear. I ripped some clothes down from the hangers and struggled with putting the tight skinny jeans and t-shirt on (as I now recognized the clothes as). I ran to the bathroom. My hair seemed to not want to cooperate this morning; every strand of my hair seemed to have knotted and tangled with each other; so I grabbed my hair brush and disguised the fact of my bad hair day by just throwing it up into a messy ponytail. I ran back into my room and started shoving my notebooks back into my backpack. I stopped at my Biology one. I looked at the drawing, shook my head, and ripped it out of the notebook. I crumbled it up and threw it in the trashcan. I moved swiftly as I got my phone and my backpack and bolted downstairs.  
The house was empty as I noticed that Nicole was gone. She already left? This made me feel horrible. Nicole left without even a goodbye. I went to the kitchen slowly. There was a note for me:

Raine-

Im sorry I had to leave. I hope you have a wonderful birthday.

-Nicole

I read it over and over. Well, at least this is was somewhat of a goodbye…sort of. I heard the doorbell ring. Shoot! I picked up a breakfast bar from the bench and walked to the door. When I opened the door, Jana was standing there. The first thing that caught my attention was the shirt that she was wearing today, "Oh, I feel Strange" was written in the centre and below it was a picture of a blonde cartoon girl holding a tea cup in her hand. As my eyes trailed in curiosity, I also noticed that she was also wearing dark skinny jeans with black converse shoes. Today, her clothes almost seemed…normal, which in fact pleased yet confused me even more so. Her giant long braid caught the wind, then settled back to hanging down her back. I looked at her expression, she had a look on her face that said I-did-something-evil-and-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you. I sighed and stepped outside, locking the door behind me. "What did you do, Jana?" Jana suddenly lifted her hand to her chest like she was an innocent child.  
"Me? Why in the world do you think I, Jana Thomson, would do something horrible?" She said with a small voice. I rolled my eyes.  
"Because I know you would. C'mon we need to get to school."  
"But don't you wanna know about your Birthday party?"  
I stopped walking. Oh no. I totally forgot about Jana making my birthday plans.  
"Jana…" I started to say but she held up her finger and shook her head.  
"Nope, I'm not going to tell you! All I will tell you is that it's going to be the best day of your life! We are going to have so much fun!" She finished and in my peripheral vision I spotted her jumping up and down. I kept walking in silence.  
"You know I hate surprises." I muttered under my breath. Jana just sighed.  
"Yeah… but you have to trust me! It's going to be awesome!"  
I thought over it carefully. Jana? Party Plans? Uh huh. I would like her definition of "awesome". But then again, Jana was my best friend. I looked at her. She was still jumping up and down. I couldn't let her down.  
"Fine." I mumbled. Jana squealed and hugged me tight.  
"Yay! Shoot- we have to get to school! RUN!" I looked at the time. It was only 7:06. Jana just wanted to race with me- like she always does. Sometimes I swear, she's 15 going on 8. I just laughed and bolted toward her. With us laughing, we ran all the way to the school- not caring if anyone spotted us running childishly.

We reached the school giggling with our windblown hair now flopping loosely in our faces. We went inside the warm building where everyone was huddling in small groups. Jana was still debating that I cheated when I clearly didn't. We were heading toward my locker.  
"Raine, you cheater! You know that I actually won!" We rounded the corner.  
"In your dreams." I told her laughing.  
"Tomorrow you are so-"she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked like she was staring into space. I moved in front of her. She tried to look behind my shoulder. Her eyes were huge. Like someone just told her she won the lottery. She just stood still.  
"Jana? What are you looking at?" She motioned to turn around. I did what she told me and saw what she was gawking at. She was looking at my locker. No- not my locker but next to my locker. I froze. I could feel my eyes get as big as Jana's; maybe even bigger. My whole body started to shake as I saw who was standing next to my locker.  
This has to be a mistake.  
Leaning right next to my locker was no other than Cameron Marx.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: ;) MWHAHAHA! What will happen to Raine next? Stay tuned...**


End file.
